Our place
by Elliada
Summary: Oikawa chérissait cet endroit plus que tout, parce qu'il représentait tant de choses à ses yeux. À leurs yeux. Et parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, il ne pouvait que se remémorer les milliers de souvenirs qui les définissaient tous les deux. Iwaoi.


Bon, bon, bon... Et bien que dire à part que cette folle d'Aeliheart974 m'ait convertie à la moitié de ses pairings d'Haikyuu 8D ? Je lui dédie d'ailleurs cet OS parce que je sais que c'est son ultime OTP, et que parce que sans elle, il n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Thanks again girl !

Cet OS est également mon deuxième écrit sur cet anime, qui j'espère n'est pas trop mal, et mon premier sur ce pairing hehe. J'ai vraiment pris grand plaisir à l'écrire, l'Iwaoi étant un de mes OTP préféré masculin.

Comme d'habitude, j'espère avoir été ic, même si j'ai étonnement écrit plus rapidement sur Oikawa que je ne le pensais, alors qu'il est plutôt compliqué. Comment expliquer cela, je ne sais pas moi-même lol.

Sinon, Bonne lecture 8D !

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas, mais l'histoire est mienne.**

* * *

Le vent léger du printemps s'engouffrait dans les cheveux d'Oikawa, alors que les rayons du soleil réchauffaient agréablement son visage.

La fraîcheur de l'hiver avait laissé place à la douceur du printemps, et la végétation avait retrouvé de sa beauté, rendant ainsi aux paysages leur éclat.

Les animaux refaisaient aussi leur apparition, et les oiseaux piaillaient à nouveau, au grand dam des lève-tard qui pouvaient dire adieu à leur grasse matinée.

Oikawa marchait posément, les mains dans les poches de son manteau et un petit sourire sur le visage.

Il était pratiquement neuf heures du matin. Et le voir dehors – se promener qui plus est – à cette heure-ci aurait pu en surprendre plus d'un.

Cela aurait même pu aussi surprendre Oikawa en temps normal, mais celui-ci avait décidé de se rendre à l'endroit qu'il chérissait le plus. Son endroit. _Leur_ endroit.

Et lorsqu'il décidait d'y aller, l'heure lui importait bien peu.

Oikawa marcha encore cinq bonnes minutes, avant de finalement s'arrêter dans un petit parc rempli de verdure.

Son sourire s'agrandit instantanément.

Il n'était pas très grand, et il n'y avait qu'un seul banc blanc à disposition, quelque peu usé par ailleurs. Aucune aire de jeu n'était présente, et au centre trônait seulement un petit chêne vieilli par le temps. Près de la sortie – sur le côté, on pouvait apercevoir un minuscule espace réservé à la plantation de fleurs, et où s'étalait plusieurs sortes de pervenches et myosotis.

Le feuillage du chêne laissait entrevoir les rayons du soleil, qui rayonnaient sur une bonne partie du parc, lui donnant une apparence presque féerique.

Oikawa admira l'endroit avec émotion, alors qu'un millier de souvenirs défilèrent dans son esprit. Son regard s'attarda sur le banc et pendant un instant, ses yeux ne reflétèrent plus que de l'amour pur.

Il s'y assit délicatement – comme par peur de le briser, et finit par fermer doucement les yeux. Il se revit ici, quelques années plus tôt, au côtés d'Iwaizumi.

– _Hé, shittykawa. Il faut qu'on parle._

 _L'interpellé releva la tête de son livre pour croiser le regard sévère de son ami. Un petit sourire étira son visage tandis qu'il posait son bouquin sur le côté._

– _Oui, Iwa-chan ?_

 _Ce dernier fronça un peu plus les sourcils face à la nonchalance du brun, et prit place à coté de lui sur le banc en soupirant._

– _J'espère encore que tu ne t'entraînes pas plus que tu le devrais, pour le tournoi._

 _Oikawa émit un petit rire._

– _Hmm, je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour moi Iwa-chan, comme c'est mignon..._

– _Je suis sérieux imbécile, je n'ai n'y envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose n'y que tu nous fasses perdre parce que tu t'es surmené._

 _Le brun ne répondit que d'un sourire puis tourna la tête._

 _Un silence inconfortable s'installa et quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, avant qu'Iwaizumi ne se décide à reparler :_

– _Écoute Shittykawa, je ne suis pas idiot, et je sais très bien que cette idée de surpasser Ushijima te monte à la tête bien plus qu'elle ne devrait. On l'a tous remarqué dans l'équipe, et depuis longtemps._

 _Le brun tourna un regard désormais sérieux et attentif vers Iwaizumi, pendu à ses lèvres et attendant la suite. Celui-ci continua en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du brun :_

– _Et tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas seul, on est tous là. Je suis là. Alors arrête de faire n'importe quoi et de te monter la tête, parce qu'on vaincra Shiratorizawa. A nous six._

 _Oikawa fut presque déstabilisé de voir une telle détermination briller dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de baisser le regard. Quelque chose qui le poussait à soutenir ce regard brûlant que lui lançait Iwaizumi._

 _Hypnotisant même._

 _C'est peut-être d'ailleurs ce regard qui le poussa à poser sa main sur la sienne. À l'attraper presque fermement, s'y accrocher comme s'il pouvait disparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Oikawa réalisa à quel point il aimait son ami d'enfance. À quel point il était important pour lui, représentait tant de choses à ses yeux, était et serait toujours là quand il en aura besoin._

 _Iwaizumi était et resterait le seul, le seul qui puisse avoir droit à la meilleure place dans le cœur d'Oikawa. Le seul qui ait le droit de l'appeler « Shittykawa », de le taquiner sur ses goûts vestimentaires extravagants, ou encore de finir le dernier pain au lait._

 _Le seul._

 _Alors que toutes ces pensées remplissaient de plus en plus son esprit, Oikawa commença lentement à se pencher vers Iwaizumi. Doucement, comme s'il risquait de se brûler à tout moment._

 _Il resserra nerveusement la prise de sa main sur celle de l'as._

 _Son visage ne le montrait sûrement pas, mais au fond de lui, il avait peur ce qu'il tentait d'entreprendre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était lancé ainsi, pourquoi d'un coup, il avait ressenti le besoin de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami, alors qu'il risquait de briser leur amitié à tout moment, juste en quelques secondes._

 _Son ventre se tordit d'appréhension à cette idée alors qu'une boule commença à se former dans sa gorge._

 _Un millier d'incertitudes se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Oikawa, et ses mains commencèrent à devenir moites. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Embrasser Iwaizumi ? Reculer ? Il n'était peut être pas trop tard pour-_

 _Sans même se rendre compte réellement de ce qui se passait, Oikawa fut coupé dans ses réflexions par les lèvres d'Iwaizumi qui s'écrasèrent contre les siennes._

 _Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant à peine ce qui se passait. Iwa-chan l'embrassait réellement ? Ce n'était pas un rêve...? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il..._

 _Oikawa sentit son ventre remuer à nouveau, mais la sensation qu'il ressentit était bien différente que celle précédemment. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des centaines de papillons qui remuaient en lui. Il senti son corps être parcouru par une petite vague de chaleur agréable, et il s'autorisa à fermer doucement les yeux lui aussi._

 _Iwaizumi remarqua Oikawa se détendre contre lui, et en profita pour poser délicatement sa main libre sur son épaule, comme pour le soutenir et le rapprocher de lui en même temps. Puis il approfondit un peu plus leur baiser._

 _Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes ils se parlaient encore, Oikawa n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils finiraient tous les deux par s'embrasser si passionnément._

 _Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils finiraient par s'embrasser tout court._

 _Iwaizumi fut le premier à se détacher de ses lèvres et à rompre leur baiser. Il prit quelques bouffées d'air en tentant d'ignorer la chaleur qui se propageait dans ses joues déjà roses, et reporta son attention vers Oikawa._

 _Il se racla nerveusement la gorge, ne sachant sûrement pas quoi dire étant donné la situation. Cela fit sourire le brun qui laissa échapper un rire net et joyeux._

 _Rien ne pouvait plus soulager Oikawa que de savoir qu'il n'allait pas perdre son meilleur à cause de sa pulsion de tout à l'heure. Imaginer une vie sans lui aurait été impossible. Et puis, ce baiser ne pouvait pas ne rien signifier, pas alors qu'il l'avait embrassé de cette façon._

– _Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, Oikawa ? souffla Iwaizumi, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus mi amusé. Loin d'être vexé par la réaction de l'autre._

– _Toi, Iwa-chan, répondit le passeur alors qu'il se mit à sourire à son tour._

Des bruits de pas sortirent Oikawa de ses pensées, qui tourna curieusement la tête dans leur direction.

– Je savais que je te trouverais là, Oikawa.

Iwaizumi marcha vers le passeur et pris doucement place à ses côtés – comme lui auparavant, avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

– Toi aussi ça te rend nostalgique, hein ?

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, Iwa-chan. Je me souviens de notre premier baiser comme si c'était hier, répondit Oikawa en envoyant un sourire mesquin au concerné.

Celui-ci secoua la tête avec amusement et leva les yeux vers le chêne devant lui.

– C'est vrai. acquiesça-t-il. Moi, je me souviens du jour où tu t'es affalé sur ce banc en geignant comme un gamin parce qu'il n'y avait plus de t-shirts « I am an alien » au magasin du centre-ville.

Le sourire d'Oikawa disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, pour laisser place à une mine profondément outrée.

– Iwa-chan ! Je te signale que ce t-shirt était collector, tu ne peux pas comprendre la valeur qu'il avait pour moi !

Il ponctua sa phrase en croisant ses bras.

– C'est ça. souffla Iwaizumi en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Et toi alors, ce n'est pas ici que tu m'as emmené à la fin de notre premier rendez-vous ? Même que tu n'arrêtais pas de bafouiller comme si t'avais quatorze ans. C'était adorable. souffla moqueusement Oikawa du tac au tac.

– Tais-toi Shittykawa.

Oikawa haussa les sourcils triomphalement en entremêlant leurs doigts, puis laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule d'Iwaizumi.

– Tooru.

– Hmm ?

– Je t'aime.

Un sourire se dessina.

– Moi aussi, Hajime.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que ça ne sens pas trop la guimauve hihi 8D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
